Cleaning the House
by Supernatural-Stalker
Summary: Landyn is helping her best friend, Dean, to clean his house after he threw a huge Birthday Bash... One-Shot, Dean/OC, Rated T because I'm paranoid...


**Landyn POV**

"So, we have to clean the whole house, before you get home, or I won't get to go on the next hunt with you? That's not even fair!" My best friend, and crush, Dean said to his dad, John.

"Well, I guess you should've thought of that before you decided to throw a huge party while I was gone. And you better be glad I'm letting Landyn come over and help, but she may be the only one who can keep you focused. That is, if you don't spend the entire time arguing. Either way, I suggest you start now, because Sammy, Bobby and I will be back later tonight. Have fun," John said the last sentence sarcastically, and left.

"Man, this sucks out loud. I can't believe he would do that. How does he expect us to clean this entire house up before they get back, which could be whenever?" Dean was ranting, and I just let him go, not wanted to be the next subject of his rant.

"Well, I have to agree with you, but if you do wanna go hunting with them next time, we need to get started," I told him, and Dean sighed.

"Whatever," He said, and then suddenly perked up. "But, if we hurry, we might have time to sneak out and see a movie, since, if I'm right, my dad, Sammy, and Bobby have to go outta state, so they won't be back until at least after midnight, and it's about 9 o'clock now. What do you say?"

"Sure, sounds like a great idea," I said, and smiled at him. What he didn't know is that I had been in love with him since he and his family started living next door to my older sister and I. My parents decided to go on a 6 month cruise, and it sunk on the way back, leaving my sister to take care of me, which just about 'ruined' her life. Luckily, for the both of us, the Winchesters moved in a month later, and I became best friends with Sam and Dean, but Dean and I became almost inseparable.

About halfway through cleaning up, I sat down for a break, and sighed. Dean walked in, and asked me what was up.

"At the rate things are going, we won't be done until at least 11. There's gotta be a way to speed this up," I told him exhaustedly. Dean shrugged his shoulders in agreement then stopped. He held up one finger as if to say, "Stay there," and ran into another room. I looked at his retreating back curiously, until I heard music blasting from the Dean's radio. He turned it as loud as possible, and then came back.

"I think this should make it go a lot faster." I got down on my knees and bowed at his feet. He laughed, and helped me back up so we could get started on finishing the house.

"You know me better than I know myself." I pushed him playfully. "Now let's get this finished, so we can go catch that flick."

A half an hour later, Dean and I were looking at a spotless house, and he slung his arm around my shoulders. It was something that I was used to, since he did it all the time, and, much to my joy, it made most people assume that we were going out. I looked at my cell phone, and saw that it was only 10:15.

"So, what movie are we gonna see, since we have about 2 hours, give or take?" I asked Dean, looking up at his face. He thought for a moment, and then a look of decision appeared on his face.

"How about that new slasher flick that came out? I can't remember the name, it's um, something to do with Valentine's Day, or something like that," He racked through his mind, and truthfully, I had no idea what he meant. "Oh! _My Bloody Valentine_; that's the one!" I nodded, and went along, never having heard of the movie.

"Sounds good to me, let's go," I said, and we started walking out to his 1967 Chevy Impala, which John hadn't taken, surprisingly. It was a beautiful car, and John and Dean both treated it like a baby. "Why didn't John take the Impala, like normal?" I asked Dean, who was climbing into the driver's seat.

"I didn't tell you? He gave it to me, the day before my birthday." I nodded, remembering that his 16th birthday was only a few days before. Of course, I had been there for the small party they threw, one of the few people who was there, since it was mostly a family thing. Of course, afterwards, Dean had thrown a huge blowout party, which was what got him in trouble in the first place.

"That's great! I mean, now, all of this," I gestured to the inside of the car, "Is yours. That's just awesome."

We got to the small movie theater a few minutes later, arriving while listening to AC/DC's "Back in Black," and talking about the sucky thing that it was that school was coming back from Winter Break. Dean and I walked up to the ticket booth, and got two tickets for _My Bloody Valentine_, in 3-D.

"Wanna sit in the middle row, like normal?" I asked Dean as we found the theater our movie was showing in at that time. He shrugged, so I led the way into a row of seats. It was one of the sides, where there were only two seats per row, which was how we normally sat, since neither of us liked sitting next to people we didn't know.

"I didn't know this movie was in 3-D. This should be friggin' sweet!" Dean said, as he slung his arm casually on the back of my seat. I felt my face heat up, and suddenly appreciated the darkness of the room we were in, as I knew that Dean wouldn't hesitate to tease me about my blushing; he always did, if he was able to see it. If only he knew that he was almost always the cause of my red cheeks. I slid my 3-D glasses on, and got comfortable in my seat as the movie began to play.

**Dean POV**

God, if Landyn only knew what she did to me, it would ruin our friendship forever. It was unusual for me to get this way over a chick, but ever since Dad, Sammy, and I moved here to this place in South Dakota, and I met Landyn, I've been secretly head over heels for her. I did a good job of hiding it, and only Sam had noticed it so far. Every so often, I would slip up, and fear that I had been discovered, but found relief when Landyn would blow it off. She had gotten used to our close friendship, and the fact that the way we acted would make it seem like we were going out; or at least, it seemed as though she was used to it.

I'd decided to throw a monster huge party one weekend when Dad went on a hunt with Bobby, in celebration of my 16th birthday, but the plan backfired when Dad came home early, and caught me fooling around with some random, drunk chick in my room. His way of punishing me was leaving on yet another hunt, but forcing me to clean up the house while he was gone. I would've died, but Landyn found out and came to my rescue by volunteering to help me out. She was in on Dad's good list, especially since she had left back to her place before Dad got back form the hunt, discovering the party, and ruining my fun. That was one of the things I loved about Landyn- she wasn't the party type, really. She would come, but leave early, and wouldn't drink anything except soda. She was gorgeous, with her brown hair, chopped to shoulder length, with the ends flipped out in a way that she swears is natural, and strange, grey eyes. Landyn looked so unremarkable to most, but to me, with her tan, toned body, and long, long legs, she was amazing.

So, after cleaning up the house, we went to see a horror movie, and I was shocked to find out that she had never heard of the movie. Landyn played it off, as though she knew exactly what I was talking about, but I knew her quirks and expressions, and the look on her face was confused. The movie was called _My Bloody Valentine_. It was about some insane dude, with the spirit of an old, dead miner inside of him, killing a bunch of people by ripping out their hearts. I'd looked up the reviews online a couple days after it came out, to see if it was any good, or just full of cheese.

We got to the movie, sat down, and settled into our seats, with candy and popcorn, already eating, before the movie started. I put my arm on the back of her seat, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her blush. It was hard to tell in the darkness signifying that the movie was about to start, but I saw her face get darker. Landyn curled her feet onto the movie chair, and fidgeted around for a minute, before finally deciding on one position that was comfortable. I kept my eye on her, all the way until the movie started.

Even through all the gory bits of the movie, I couldn't quit thinking about the girl in the seat next to me. I felt her jump every time someone popped out of nowhere, and at the very end, when the killer, who was supposed to be dead, took off his helmet, she gasped along with everyone else. We stood up with everyone else as the credits began, and people started filing out of the theater. She went to go around me to get to the isle, but I stopped her. I knew that if I didn't tell her now, when my courage had been gathered, then Landyn would never know.

"Hey, um, I really have no idea how to say this, without screwing it up, and making it come out all chick-flickish, so I'll just say it, and you have to promise not to hold it against me if I get kinda sappy." I paused, and watched as Landyn nodded in confusion. "I, um, you know what, let's get outta here; I have to tell you where I can actually hear myself think." I took her by the hand, and shoved a place for us in the exiting crowd.

**Landyn POV**

My heart was racing as Dean pulled me out of the theater and into the parking lot to his car. He was acting all awkward, and that meant he was gonna tell me something that was more emotional than he ever wished he had to say. I didn't know what that meant for me, but I, my usual optimistic self, hoped for the best outcome.

We got to the Impala, climbed into the bench seat with him, and prepared myself for the worst, while still hoping for the best. Dean looked at me straight in my eyes and I sat sideways, curling my feet beneath me.

"Okay, now, like I said, what I wanna say is probably gonna come out sounding like something form a chick flick, but you gotta promise you're not gonna go all girly on me and cry or something, 'cause you might scare me outta saying the rest." Dean looked so serious, yet at any moment, I expected him to smirk and say, "Gotcha!" I nodded, and he continued. "Um, we've known each other for, what, 2 and a half years now? Well, for all that time, I uh, I, er, I've loved you!" He covered his mouth, trying to pull back the words he blurted out, and I looked at him. Dean composed himself, and, once again, continued with what he was saying.

"I guess that's the only way to say that, and there's no taking it back. I, um, figure the rest is up to whether or not you're cool with that." Dean was still staring me in the eyes, and I wanted to cry with joy, but I couldn't, so I cleared my throat, and looked back at him. I took Dean's hands in mine, and spoke, truly letting myself say what had been bottled up for so long.

"I, I really, and truly am surprised that you said that. But, the only way to reply to that, with me, is to start crying, or say something that is too girly for anything that works with me. I think I'll just do one thing." I worked up my courage, and leaned closer to him. I put Dean's hands on my shoulders, and kissed him. At first, he didn't do anything, but after realizing what was going on, moved his hands to my waist, and pulled me next to him, and began kissing me back. I came up for air first and just slipped next to him.

Dean looked at the clock on the dash, and pulled his keys out.

"We've gotta go, before Dad and Sam get home," he said, and I nodded against his side. I felt the engine rumble as Dean started the car, before placing his hand back on my hip. He drove that way the entire ride back to his house. He got out, and pulled me out behind him, and we walked up to his front door, hand in hand. He unlocked the door, and I had a sudden thought.

"I will be right back," I told him, and took off towards my house. I ran inside, and poked my head into my sister, Lindsay's room, where she was sitting in her PJ's, typing on her laptop. "I'm staying at Dean's tonight," I said, and she just looked up, flipped me off, and went back to her computer screen. I shrugged, and went on to my room. I ran in, grabbed a change of clothes, and a few other things that I would need, and then went back to Dean's front door, where he was still standing.

"What was so important that you had to run to get it?" Dean asked me and I held up my PJ's. He nodded, and I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I know your dad never cares, and I thought it would be better than trying to sleep at my house, when I know Lindsay will probably be inviting her boyfriend over, and I'd rather not listen to that, not tonight." Dean nodded again and we walked into his house. I walked over to the couch and flopped down, almost dramatically. I was in pure heaven, and basking in it, when Dean's cell rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Dad. Yeah, the house is spotless, and we're just chilling out. Nope, we just got done. Oh, yeah, can Landyn stay tonight? Okay, cool, we'll see you guys when you get back." Dean hung up his cell, and wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. I laughed, and patted the spot next to me on the couch. He walked over to me, grabbing the TV remote on his way, and jumped down onto the couch next to me, causing me to bounce up into the air.

Dean flipped through a few channels, before settling on one, which was showing some guy working on a car. I fake yawned, and ran up the stairs to Dean's room, where I remembered last leaving my laptop. I grabbed said laptop, which was decorated with stickers showing the logos of various classic and alternative bands, and ran back to the couch. I opened the internet, and immediately knew Dean had been on it, due to the giant picture of a half-naked Asian woman on the screen. I looked at my new boyfriend pointedly, and he smiled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck. I just went to a different website, blowing it off for the moment; I was too far in the clouds to let something so small tick me off. I surfed the net, with Dean's eyes going back and forth from the TV to my computer screen, and back to the TV again.

About half an hour later, I heard a growling engine pull into the driveway, and both Dean and I knew that John was back with Sam and Bobby; Bobby was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. We both remained where we were on the couch, but scooted slightly apart, and Dean took his hand off my chest, putting his arm on the back of the couch. The three walked in, and Sam mock fainted at the cleanliness of the house.

I got up, and went over to Sam, who was on the floor with his eyes closed. I put my bare foot on his side, and pressed down, causing him to gasp in pain, and get up quickly.

"What was that for?" The youngest Winchester asked defiantly.

"Being a smartass," Dean said, slowly sauntering over, and wearing a smug grin. I laughed, and Sam pouted.

"I would say I'm surprised, but since Landyn helped, I can't say I am," John said, and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't that hard, once I threatened to take all of Dean's cassette tapes away," I told them, and we all laughed, even Dean, who was noticeably cheerful. I hoped it was from the same thing that made me happy that night. The five of us all talked for a minute or two, before John stretched and yawned loudly.

"I'm gonna turn in, and I think you kids should do the same, especially you, Sammy, after that hunt." John walked off, with Sam and Bobby following him. Dean and I stayed behind.

"This is a weird question, but what are we? I mean, are we publicly together?" I asked Dean. He shrugged.

"People already mostly think we're going out, so why not? The only people that know for a fact that we aren't going out are random people that have seen us with other people." I blushed, and he laughed a little.

We both walked up the stairs to Dean's room, where I normally slept when I spent the night at the Winchester house. The only difference was that I normally slept on the bed, and Dean slept on the floor, out of courtesy, but this time we both slept on the bed, side by side, with one of his arms draped over my waist.

**KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5***KAZ-2Y5**

**Dean POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling like I was on Cloud 9. I had never wanted to be with a girl for more than just her body, but there was a first time for everything, and Landyn was that first. Of course, I wanted her, but it wasn't dominating my mind like it normally did with the other girls that I briefly got together with.

Landyn was still out when I awoke, so I lay there, not wanting to wake her up. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and stretched. I looked down at her, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said, and Landyn laughed.

"I dunno about the beauty part this early in the morning, but okay." She yawned, and sat up. I brushed her bed-head hair from her face, and smiled at her.

"With the risk of sounding cheesy, you're always beautiful." She laughed again, and I basked in the sound. I was finally truly happy, and wasn't afraid to show it. We both got up, knowing that the rest of the house was still asleep, but not for much longer, and once they woke up, there was no privacy in the house.

I watched as Landyn got up, and grabbed her clothes, before heading to the bathroom to get changed. I got dressed as well, and went down the stairs to see if anyone was awake. So far, it was only Sammy. He looked up from his bowl of cereal, and smiled knowingly.

"So," He said. "You and Landyn are finally together, huh?" I jumped slightly in surprise.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked, just as Landyn came down.

"How'd who figure what out?" She said, and yawned again.

"I figured out that you two are finally actually together. Wanna know how?" Sam told both of us. Landyn merely smiled at him, and walked over to wink at me.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed. "What clued you in to figure it out after all this time?"

"Wait, you've been together? What about the party, when Dean was with… But, I thought… How?" Landyn and I both laughed, and my brother's confused look turned to one of annoyance. "Ha ha, what a bucket of laughs you are. But, seriously, how long?"

"Didn't you just figure it out? Just last night, chucklehead. So, what led you to the conclusion?" I asked my strange, bookworm of a brother.

"Well, you two normally fight over the fact that you insist on sleeping on the floor, giving her the bed. Last night, you didn't, so I peeked in the door to see what had kept you two so quiet, and saw you both sleeping, on the bed." Sam smiled smugly, and Landyn shook her head.

"What would you have done if we were doing something _other _than sleeping?" She asked, causing Sam to grimace at the thought. "See, you don't think these things through. Keep that mental picture I just gave you in mind next time you want to see what Dean and I are doing, without knocking." I laughed at the blush slowly spreading across my younger brother's face. Just then, Dad and Bobby walked into the kitchen, and Landyn and I went along to get our breakfast.

"Are you two teasing Sam again?" Dad asked, noticing Sammy's red face. Landyn put on her best innocent face.

"_I _wasn't… I dunno about Dean, though, 'cause I just walked in here, a few minutes before you did." Bobby snorted.

"Yeah, right. You let me know when that routine starts workin' for ya," He told her.

**Landyn POV**

I laughed at Bobby's remark, and went to get a bowl of cereal. I actually felt more at home at the Winchester house than at my own house, so I knew where everything was, all the time, and could come over whenever I wanted, without knocking. It was an established, unspoken detail that was set in not too long after I became friends with the boys. John has even said multiple times that I was the daughter he never had. That was just a fact I had gotten used to. I think that, with the way John thinks of me, he probably wouldn't actually mind too much if he found out Dean and I were together, if he hadn't already figured it out. I know he definitely wouldn't be surprised.

Dean and I both finished our breakfast quickly. I went upstairs, and he followed me into his room, where I sat on the bed. He came beside me, and we scooted closer.

"I was thinking…" I started. I heard Dean groan.

"I hate when people start sentences like that!" He complained. I smiled at his childishness.

"It's not bad! Trust me. I was thinking that, since your dad thinks so highly of me, and he's probably smart enough to have figured out there was something up with us, we should tell him." Dean looked at me as if I were insane, and jumped off the bed.

"Are you nuts?! Tell _Dad_? He'd never let you spend the night over here again, or if he did, we'd be confined to separate rooms, and he'd watch us both like a hawk. We'd never ge--" I cut him off with a quick kiss, then stepped back.

"If you're _that_ against it, you could have said so, without screaming at me… Now he probably knows, unless he went momentarily deaf," I said, which calmed him down, and he looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I never meant to scream. It's just that I don't think it's too good an idea to tell Dad just yet. His first assumption will be that we've been having sex for months, or worse." I followed Dean as he walked back to his bed. I sat down next to him, and he pulled me onto his lap. I smiled up at him, and he kissed my forehead. I was warmed by his gentleness, which he normally only reserved for Sam, when he was hurt and that itself was rare.

"I suppose I could forgive you, since you're being nice about it." I laughed, and Dean acted angry.

"Oh, really? Just 'suppose'; are you sure about that?" He flipped us, pinning me beneath him, and I shrieked in mock terror. I laughed as he held me down, and just looked, daring me to do something. Finally Dean broke, and he fell beside me, laughing.

"What are you two _doing_ in here?" I heard John say from the outside of the bedroom, just before he threw the door open. He looked at us lying on the bed, panting heavily and smiling, and walked away, shaking his head. Dean and I just looked at each other comically, and just started laughing again. I hadn't felt this good in _years_…

**THE END…**

**A/N: This is my very first Supernatural one-shot, so bear with me... I love reviews MORE than Dean loves his Impala(if that's even possible)!!  
**


End file.
